Aloysius Smith
Early Life Aloysius was born on an unknown day and at an unknown time to, what he discovered after his thirteenth birthday, was a mermaid and a human squib. He was discovered by muggles on a dock in the heart of London when he was just one year old with only the name Aloysius to identify him, and was subsequently sent live at a muggle orphanage in London when his parents could not be found and no one claimed ownership of him. Though the time that Aloysius spent at the orphanage was short, it was the only time he relied on others for survival, which he detested even as a child. He was fed, though not often, and only received affection for only a few minutes from young women who were being paid wages to do so. By the time he arrived at the orphanage, he still had not started walking, causing many of the women at the orphanage to wonder if he was lame. Attempts that Aloysius made to walk were nearly always unsuccessful, as the baby's legs didn't much suit him, so he was fitted with leg braces and required to wear them while he learned to walk. After getting to his feet, Aloysius was able to spend more time among the other orphans, where Aloysius proved to be a quick learner and self-sufficient individual. By the time he was two, Aloysius spoke often and was incredibly friendly to nearly everyone he met, though his metal legs scared many of the other children and dissuaded them from associating with him. Around the same time that he began speaking, it became obvious that strange occurrences followed Aloysius everywhere he went, including flowers having grown in the cracks of the foundation of the orphanages and objects being found near him when they were purposely placed out of reach from the toddler. School Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Personality Physical Description Aloysius has always been a thin boy, as he never knew when his next meal would be while he was growing up, and has remained underweight due to the fact that his appetite is hardly ever strong. He is self-conscious of his bony body, so he is very comfortable in the oversized hand-me-down robes that he has been given with the help of financial aid at the school. He is of medium height, standing at 5 feet and 8 inches tall, putting him somewhere in the middle of most of his friends regarding height. He is not very strong physically, but he will throw himself into fights to defend his friends if his loyalty calls him to. His hair is naturally very curly and dark brown; it typically smells of the sea or whatever body of water he had been exploring in most recently. If he does not cut it, his hair will become unruly and curly, though he is often forgetful of reminding himself to do so. It dries wildly and sticks out, but Aloysius would rather have it stay in its natural shape than be forced into something that it is not. His eyes are a deep green color, and his skin is white. Aloysius becomes a merman when he is immersed in water, as well as on land during the night of the full moon, an ability that he has been charged with as the result of an affair between a mermaid and a human man. When he becomes a merman, he grows features that suit his merman body, even though he believes that they make him look like a monster. His legs mold together into a long, blue tail, and scales sprout on the areas near his legs, back, arms, hands, neck, and face. His eyes become a bright blue color, and he gains the ability to see the world as clearly as the land when he is underwater. He sprouts a dorsal fin on his back and matching fins on his arms, which are also blue and help him to swim more efficiently. His ears and fingers become webbed, and blue scales mark his cheeks like freckles. His hair remains the same, and he retains his human face, personality, and upper body, with the exception of his merman ears, scales, and fins. If he is wearing clothes during his transformation, they will be torn apart as he grows into his merman body, in which he is nude. He feels self-conscious when transformations occur and he is around his friends and peers, as he feels that they see him becoming more of a creature than a boy when he changes, so he prefers to transform under the water and in private. He is not fond of how his merman body does not flatter his skinny figure, where his ribcage and bones are often visible; he feels that it makes him look ghastly. When he is on his own, though, he is able to feel more confident in his half-breed body, as it is a part of him as much as his human body is. Relationships Familial Friendships Hastie Ladbury= Though they did not get along for the bulk of their first year, ever since the day that Ladbury offered him a home within his own house, Aloysius has clung to Ladbury like a brother. |-|Amelia Poet= |-|Delilah Winchester= |-|Mindy Windshaw= Romances Henry Jennings= Adversaries Magical Characteristics Areas of Excellence Areas in Need of Improvement Boggart Patronus Photo Gallery Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Wizard Category:Fourteen Category:Half-Breed Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts Student Category:Student Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:5'8 Category:Merpeople Category:Half-Merperson Category:OllieUpAndFree Category:Pansexual Category:Fourth Year